


Carry Me From Bad Dreams

by The_Emo_Ewok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, slight crack, spoilers for 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emo_Ewok/pseuds/The_Emo_Ewok
Summary: Dean has a bad dream, and Castiel has him talk through it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Carry Me From Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I didn't actually see the finale, but my girlfriend was displeased with it so this fic is dedicated to her.

Dean looks at Sam, filled with joy at finally being able to reunite with him in heaven. As he is embracing his brother, he hears a voice saying 

“Dean! Wake up” 

Opening his eyes, Dean finds himself in his bed in the bunker, Castiel laying next to him, face scrunched in concern.

“Are you alright?” the angel asked.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean sighed “It was just a weird dream.”

“Many say talking about nightmares help to lessen their effect.”

“I don’t even know  _ how _ to explain it angel, it was like a bad writer's pipe dream. You were sent to hell after telling me you love me, and then I didn’t do anything to get you back.”

“That seems like a relatively normal bad dream Dean, manipulating your worst fears.”

“It got worse from there. Sam and I just forgot about you, and then I was killed by clown vampires! Not even technically by a vampire! I was pushed into a rusty nail and then gave a long monologue to Sam before going to heaven. And when I got to heaven, the impala was in my heaven but you weren’t!” After a pause Castiel hesitantly asked 

“Your…….car went to heaven and I was stuck in hell?”

“Exactly! And then Sam just accepted I was dead and then he aged terribly. Seriously babe, it was almost like a cheap wig on his head.”

“At least you are awake now and can see how ridiculous your dream was.” the angel said, amusement clear on his face. Dean nodded in response and laid back down in bed, allowing himself to be embraced by his angelic husband, everything feeling alright as he drifted into a now peaceful sleep.


End file.
